gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
AlternateUniverse VF
History ::Gateworld Alternate Universe Virtual Fleet (which is also known by Alternate Gateworld Fleet, Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet, Gateworld AU Fleet, or simply AU fleet or AUF) is a Fleet started by dboy-2007 who has taken much time and effort, and of course, thought into it. He has proven himself that he can lead a Fleet. dboy also is an active participant in Gateworld Virtual Fleet which is the original Fleet that laid the foundation for all the rest. Fleet History ::On January 13th, 2007, the Ori attacked Earth. Our forces held them off for as long as they could but the result was inevitable. It took 4 days before the Ori gained control, and in this time we were able to evacuate around 5,000 people through the stargate to the Pegasus galaxy before they took over the SGC. Another 2,300 people managed to escape onboard the Odyssey, Daedalus, and the half finished Apollo that barely made it off the planet with only 40% of its systems operational. ::Once the Ori had taken control of Earth they focused on destroying the remaining Jaffa, so SG-1 came back to the Milky Way to help fit a number of Jaffa ships with hyperdrives capable of reaching the Pegasus galaxy. They managed to get 12 Ha'tak and several Al'kesh safely in the Pegasus galaxy, out of reach of the Ori, before they were eventually killed on a small Jaffa trading planet. ::A month after the evacuation, trade routes were successfully set up with several planets across the galaxy for food and supplies in exchange for help in defending themselves from the Wraith. A month and a half later they began to start focusing on planetary defence and building a fleet in case the Wraith ever found them, and in the hope to one day take the fight to them. ::After three months in, considering the circumstances, the survivors were doing pretty well. They had begun operations on the mainland and had started building a shipyard. After a while it was realized that their current weapons were no match for the Wraith, and that started research into energy weapons. The target was to have working prototype plasma cannons with at least 20% of the power of a Goa'uld Ha'tak plasma cannon, and they were to be ready before the construction of the shipyard was complete. ::After two months with no progress it was decided that they had to get their hands on something to study. At team was sent to a known Wraith stronghold, and they were able to come away with an intact cruiser just before they were detected. Immediately scientists began working with the cruiser's weapons systems. They began making slow progress and then turned to the Goa'uld variant. Finally, another month later, they had devised a prototype based on both the Goa'uld and Wraith designs. The first prototype worked better than expected; producing fire 30% the amount of a Goa'uld cannon. ::The Shipyard finished a year after the beginning of the project and produced the first Daedalus class ship with energy weapons, the Phoenix, two months later. The ship performed excellently in its first battle; managing to destroy two Wraith cruisers with ease. ::After a year of producing Daedalus class ships it was decided that building a fleet of only one class of ship wouldn't be very effective, so work began on designing a variety of different classes of starships. Links Gateworld Alternate Unviverse Virtual Fleet Thread Subsets of this Fleet Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet Technology List Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet Ships Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet Races Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet Characters Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet Places Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet Archives